


One Love

by SansTheSkeletonLesterMcLoughlinGoodkin



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sweetness, dont hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansTheSkeletonLesterMcLoughlinGoodkin/pseuds/SansTheSkeletonLesterMcLoughlinGoodkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally,Kirsten Admits Her feelings toward cameron. Please do not hate this is my first rodeo/fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic i am very nervous i will do my best!! ONESHOT

This was the day,Kirsten told herself as she was in a cab to head over to Cameron's apartment for the day.As soon as she got there  She realized how nervous she was to tell him. A,fter 4 and a half hours of playing videogames and talking about the latest news,Cameron decided he was tired and went to bed leaving Kirsten on the couch.She decided  ~~~~ ~~~~it was time to get sleep.

She dreamed.....

 

_She was back in the lab standing over Cameron's body. **NO!!.**_ _She screamed_ _._ **CAMERON!** _**NO!** She started crying._

 

She wakes up.Someone is shaking her. Its Cameron. **"Stretch! You ok?,"he asks. "I'm fine,"She replies. She starts crying."Stretch.......Why are you crying?""I..........No reason...." "Why don't you come sleep with me tonight,Stretch?" "ok"** They go into his room.  **"Cam?"**

**"Yea" "I Love You"**  
**He is shocked by her words but tilts her head up to him."you mean that Stretch??""yes"**

HE kisses her

**She is shocked for maybe 2 seconds then kisses him back.**

**They both fall asleep hearing those three words out of each others mouths:**

 

                                                                           ** _I  LOVE  YOU._**

 

**_ The end _ **

**Author's Note:**

> there we go!! i hope it was ok this is a one shot so.....sorry!!


End file.
